Truth Or Dare DEMIGOD EDITION
by OceanObsessed
Summary: <html><head></head>The 7 demigods have won the war and everyone survived. They got a happy ending and everyone was in the mood for having fun, so Leo suggests they play truth or dare. It's Hazel's first time, there's a "special" rule they have, and it's the most fun they've had together. PLEASE READ, FOLLOW, FAV, AND LEAVE A REVIEW! :D</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: THIS IS SET AFTER THEY WON THE WAR. IN THIS VERSION EVERYONE SURVIVES AND THEY GET A HAPPY ENDING (I'M SO SCARED THEY AREN'T THOUGH T_T) **_

_**********CREDIT opalwolf12 SHE IS THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA.**********_

_**3RD POV-**_

**_*BOOM* *CRASH* *SCREAM* _**Leo bursts in the room, the door slamming into the wall. Percy and Annabeth died in the video game they were betting on, Hazel fell backwards off her chair right before she was about to take her first bite of a chicken nugget **(OH YES. I WENT THERE :D). **Jason nearly stabbed himself while sharpening his sword, Piper shrieked so loud it nearly deafened everyone, and Frank turned into a guinea pig on accident.

"I've been there bro." Percy smirked and pointed over to Frank. Annabeth started cracking up and everyone looked at Percy, not getting it at all. Frank changed back and was really red.

**(I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!)**

"OMG GUYSSSSS I HAVE AN AWESOME IDEA!" Leo has a huge grin on his face, but over the past week, everyone on the Argo II has...well until now.

"WHAT!?" Annabeth yelled at Leo, giving him the death glare.

"3 WORDS MY FRIENDS. TRUTH. OR. DARE." Leo smiled smugly and crossed his arms.

Percy, being the adorkable person he is, said "OMG DUDE THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA!"

Jason put down his sword and replied with "Sounds fun!"

Piper grinned "I'm in!" she said.

Annabeth wiped a tear (from laughing at Percy's remark) and nodded "Same here, I rock at T or D!"

Hazel stood back up, confused "Uh, what's truth or dare?" she asked. Everyone gasped and turned to Hazel. They all started talking at once.

"OMG HOW HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF T OR D!?" Piper exclaimed with wide eyes

"GIRL YOU ARE IN FOR A TREAT!" Annabeth stood up and grinned.

"LET UNCLE LEO SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONEEEE" Leo smiled mischievously and Frank glared at him.

"HAZEL YOU ARE GONNA LOVE THIS!" Percy walked over and put an arm around her and grinned. (brotherly gesture, no romance at all)

"I'll play I guess.." She said with wide eyes, her eyebrows raised.

Leo sat down and rubbed his hands together "Alright guy, get in a circle! Let's get this thing started!" Everyone sat in a circle. The circle's order was Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, then back to Leo. They all looked pretty excited to play.

"Ok, first of all we need some ground rules." Leo smirked.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "What kind of rules?"

"If you don't do one of the dares then you have to take off an item of clothing." Leo said casually.

Everyone turned beet red, but Hazel's nose scrunched up and she made a gagging noise.

"Leo, I seriously don't think that's a-" Piper was cut off.

"We start with socks, then pants, then shirt. Bras and underwear STAY ON." Leo stated.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, we're all friends right?" Annabeth pointed out.

They all murmured in agreement and Percy spoke up "I call first!" He smiled.

"In honor of Hazel's first game, HAZEL. TRUTH OR DARE!?" Percy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh.. truth I guess." She shrugged.

"Besides Frank, who would you date on the Argo II?" Percy smirked.

Frank glared at him and Hazel laughed nervously. Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I uh...if I HAD to choose.." she began.

Leo spayed some breath spray and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Percy grinned mischievously he loved doing stuff like this to people. Jason looked at Hazel, trying not to laugh. Frank gave all of the guys a look that said _'I swear to gods I'll kill you all.' _

"I'd probably choose Leo...but only cuz he reminds me of Sammy. I still love you Frank." she looked down fiddling with her bracelet.

"YES!" Leo pumped his fist in the air and grinned at Frank.

"Shut the !*& up Valdez." Frank stated poker faced.

"FRANK!" Hazel gasped. Everyone else cracked up at this.

"Ok, so I now I ask someone else?" Hazel asked.

Everyone nodded and Hazel looked around and settled her eyes on Annabeth. She smiled sweetly.

"Ok Annabeth! Truth or Dare?" Hazel grinned.

Annabeth looked around smugly and answered determinedly "Dare."

Everyone chuckled and looked at Hazel expectantly.

"Uh...I dare you to.." She smiled and her eyes glimmered. "Iris message your mom and tell you that you're prego and it's Percy's."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor and stared at Hazel. The most innocent girl they've ever met. She just gave one of the most dirty, hilarious, best dares they've ever heard and she's a 13 year old from New Orleans 1940 something.

Leo wiped a fake tear and smiled "I've taught you so well.."

"Hazel! Where'd that come from!?" Frank asked his eyebrows raised.

Piper crossed her arms and smirked "Nice one Haze!"

Annabeth still sat there with her jaw on the floor "Oh...oh gods no."

Percy was just plain crying laughing.

Hazel smiled her innocent smile. "Hey, it sounded like that kind of game, so I went for it!" She shrugged.

"I'll get the water Annabeth" Percy grinned, still laughing.

Annabeth gulped and pulled out a gold drachma. Percy raised his hand and he summoned a floating puddle of water. Annabeth flipped the coin into the water and took a deep breath.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." The image shimmered and she said "Show me Athena, Goddess of wisdom."

The image became clear and it showed Athena sitting on her throne on Olympus. "Oh, hello Annabeth. Nice to see you again." Athena smiled.

Everyone except Percy and Annabeth were laughing, hidden behind the couch.

"Hi mom, I uh have something to tell you.." Annabeth looked down totally red. Percy scratched the back of his neck and looked the other way.

"What is it?..." Athena asked her eyebrow raised.

"I'm pregnant..and it's Percy's." She said with a nervous laugh. Athena's eyes widened and became scarier than they could have imagined.

"PFFFFFF" They all started cracking up from behind the couch.

"PERSEUS JACKSON. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!" Athena's angry face stared at Percy and she screamed.

Percy's eyes became terrified and he started scooting backwards. "I-I..I-UH..." He stuttered.

Annabeth looked over behind her at Hazel and glared, silently asking if she could tell her mom it was a dare. While her mom was screaming at Percy, making him cower in fear. Hazel looked extremely guilty, but amused. She nodded as if saying _'Just tell her'_.

"MOM, MOM! IT WAS A DARE IT'S NOT TRUE!" Annabeth yelled over her mother's voice.

Athena turned her head over to Annabeth and she glared. "ANNABETH. I SWEAR, SOMETIMES YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!" Athena fumed before waving her hand through the iris message, erasing the image. The other demigods walked out from behind the couch, crying from laughter. Percy was rocking back and forth still in the same position with a terrified look on his face.

**_OK. THAT'S JUST PART ONE. I HAVE SO MANY DARES THAT I WANT TO WRITE, BUT THIS IS SO DANG LONG I KINDA HAD TO STOP. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. (I AM SERIOUSLY HAVING A BLAST WRITING THIS LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW XD XD XD) SEE YA DORKS! ;P_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy's Pov- **_

_OH GODS. OH GODS. OH GODS. _I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth. I was f-ing scarred. _HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO START A FAMILY WITH ANNABETH IF HER MOM KILLS ME BEFORE WE GET TO THE BED!? _I continued rocking for about 5 minutes until...

_**Piper's Pov-**_

_Suhweeeet! My turn _

"Ok guys, my turn!" -Piper

Everyone looked at me and I scanned the room to see which of my friends I should choose. _Oh I have an awesome idea... _

"LEO! Truth or dare?" -Piper

"DARE BEAUTY QUEEN! SHOW ME WHATCHA GOT!" -Leo

"I dare you to shoot Percy with fire to get him to stop rocking." -Piper

"WHAT!? I'LL F-ING KILL HIM IF I DO THAT!" -Leo

"Actually, Percy's body is partly made of water so, he has a slight immunity to fire" -Annabeth

"SEE! He's not gonna die." -Piper

"BUT I WILL! HE'LL KILL ME PIPES!" -Leo

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked over at Percy who was mumbling in horror still.

"A-Athena...kid...so...baby..." -Percy

"Nah, I don't think so." -Annabeth

"Pipes, I seriously don't-" -Leo

"NOPE YOU GOTTA DO IT." -Piper

"GAHHHHH!" -Leo

Leo screamed and shot his hand out towards Percy. A white hot column of fire shot out of his palm and collapsed with Percy's shaking body.

"WHAT THE ^ %#" -Percy

_**Percy's Pov-**_

Percy snapped out of his shock when a weird warmness began to spread through him. He looked down and saw that he was surrounded by white hot fire. _LEO, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! _Percy stood up and sprinted to the edge of the ship. At the moment they above the ocean. They still were about 400 feet up in the air, but below them there was water so he would be fine. He ran, but the warmness of the fire was beginning to burn really bad. He jumped off the ledge while screaming.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" -Percy

" FUCK YOU LEO! FUCK YOU WITH A BALLOON STICK!" -Percy

Percy was about to hit the water with a huge smack, but the water cushioned his fall once he got within 3 feet. Once he was submerged he didn't want to come up right away. The water felt so good. He took a deep breath and smiled. _Alright, time to go kick his scrawny ass. _Percy swam up and created a geyser to shoot him up to the ship.

**_A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE! I HAVE A TON OF HOMEWORK AND I HAVE SWIM PRACTICE AT 6 SO I HAD TO WRITE FAST! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YA BUNCHES! SEE YA DORKS! ;P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! I HAD A TON OF SCHOOLWORK AND FRIENDSHIP DRAMA AND UGH IT WAS AWFUL. BUT I'M BACK! SO THIS WEEKEND I'M UPDATING EVERYTHINGGGGGG!**

_**LEO'S POV-**_

_Well. I'm dead. _Percy's going to drown me in the bathtub and then chuck my body out into the ocean for the sharks to feed on. I can just see it now

"_YOU PIECE OF SHIST!"- Percy. He shoves Leo into the bathtub while Leo flails his arms and legs helplessly the Percy uses the water he summoned to fill the tub instantly. Leo is held down by Percy and once he runs out of oxygen he stops squirming. Percy grabs Leo, dragging him by the collar and grins when he gets to the railing. _

"_HEY SHARKS! YOU IN THE MOOD FOR MEXICAN!?"- Percy. He chucks Leo's body into the ocean, grins and walks away._ Leo shuddered at the thought and walked over to the TV. He crouched down behind it, praying to all the gods that Percy wouldn't drown him. Then he heard a gushing water sound and he peered around the TV to see Percy outside the Argo II, being held up by a huge geyser of water. His arms were crossed and he looked pissed off. Leo's eyes widened and he spun back around, his body hidden. Leo breathed heavily and cold sweat began to form on his forehead. _I'm too pretty to die! _Leo heard the conversation from where he was, but it only scared him more.

"Hey! Percy you're back!" -Jason

"Save it Sparky, where's scrawny ass?" -Percy

"Well uh, see it was a dare...he kind of didn't have a choice other than shooting you with fire, Percy. Is it REALLY necessary to beat him up?" -Piper

"Duh." -Percy. Annabeth face palmed.

"Well, he is sorta hiding right now, because he says he's the Super Sized McShizzle, that he's too hot die, and he has to live for the fan girls' sake." -Hazel **(RICK I HATE YOU, BUT LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS YOU ARE A SNEAKY PIECE OF SHIST. AND YOU WILL GET MOBBED BY ANGRY FANGIRLS ALL OVER THE WORLD I HOPE THAT YOU KNOW THAT BY NOW!) **Percy jumped onto the boat and got rid of his water geyser. He started looking around, moving furniture, and checking every single space he could find. The other 5 demigods stood watching him, biting their nails.

Leo sat there, still scared out of his mind, but slowly he began to gain courage. Once he had enough he jumped out from behind the TV and grinned wildly at Percy.

"HEY AQUA MAN!" -Leo. He smiled smugly and started sprinting away. Percy followed, gaining on him quickly. _SHIST SHIST SHIST SHIST SHIST _Leo tripped over a wrench and fell. Percy grabbed him by the shirt and got all in his face. He glared down at Leo, making him actually believe Percy would kill him. His sea green eyes scary and filled with rage. So much rage in fact, that a nearby sink exploded.

"YOU SHOT ME WITH MOTHER TRUCKING FIRE!" -Percy.

"IT WAS PIPER'S FAULT! SHE DARED ME TO DO IT!" -Leo.

"YOU COULD HAVE STRIPPED YOUR PANTS INSTEAD!" -Percy.

"BUT MY UNDERWEAR IS SPONGE BOB PRINT!" -Leo.

_*****WARNING BoO SPOILERS AHEAD*****_

_**A/N: AND I WILL CONTINUE LATER ;D. BTW I FINISHED BoO. I CRIED FOR TWO HOURS WHEN RICK KILLED OFF LEO, THEN I CONTINUED READING AND I WANTED TO PUNCH RICK IN THE FACE CUZ HE LET ME BELIEVE LEO WAS DEAD AND I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL RICK. WHO'S WITH ME!?**_


End file.
